


Who's Your Daddy?

by GayLlamaFromSpace



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, F/F, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/pseuds/GayLlamaFromSpace
Summary: Yennefer get's drunk and Tissaia has to deal with it.Prompt: "Ain't nobody told you who your daddy is?"(This fic for the Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge)
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880398
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Who's Your Daddy?

Usually on a Friday night at 11:30, Tissaia would be in bed. That is not the case tonight, quite the opposite. On this particular Friday night, Tissaia is ushering a very drunk Yennefer through the front door of her apartment. Had Yennefer been at least a little bit soberer, Tissaia would have taken her to her own apartment. She would have been capable of staying out of some trouble in that state at least. But Yennefer is absolutely wasted, and that fact is only proven more when she pulls away from Tissaia and proceeds to try and lean leisurely against the wall. The sight is almost pitiful. Yennefer is leaning against the wall as if she'd been in a brawl and is in need of crutches. Thankfully that isn't the case, but had almost been. Yennefer is antagonistic on her best days, but under the influence her ability to wisely choose her battles is even worse for wear.

"Ain't nobody ever told you who your daddy is?" Yennefer slurs. Tissaia pauses for a moment, not being able to fully comprehend the nonsense coming from Yennefer's mouth for a second. There are many things that Yennefer has said to Tissaia in her drunken state, but this might just be one of the strangest. Just moments before, Yennefer had been talking about how she wanted to dress up as a catwoman (Tissaia doesn't know who that is) and steal Tissaia's heart. That in itself had been interesting, but sweet in a way. Now she's asking if she's been told who her father is? Where on earth she could have gotten this particular train of thought, Tissaia has no idea. Perhaps she heard her wrong, Yennefer does have trouble speaking when she's had this much to drink.

"What?" Tissaia says, turning to look at Yennefer after looking at the apartment door. The younger woman tilts her head and gives Tissaia a lopsided grin. Her cheeks are flushed from the alcohol, and her eyes are dilated. The drunk woman lets out a giggle.

"It's me. I'm your daddy~" Yennefer gives a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. All Tissaia can do is purse her lips and shake her head. Letting out a puff of breath, Tissaia wraps an arm around Yennefer and lugs her through the joint living room and kitchen. Tissaia can feel Yennefer's hot breath by her ear as the raven-haired woman leans on her. Yennefer may be slim and seem lightweight to anyone else, but to Tissaia, it's like trying to carry a 70 pound bag of potatoes. Very intoxicated potatoes. The fact that Yennefer hasn't sent them both toppling onto the floor is a miracle.

It takes much longer than Tissaia would like, but they manage to make it into her room. Carefully, Tissaia takes off Yennefer's leather jacket and lays it neatly over the back of her desk chair. She urges Yennefer to sit on the meticulously made bed. Once Yennefer has sat down, and successfully wrinkled Tissaia's perfectly laid blankets, the smaller gets to work on taking off Yennefer's boots. Why Yennefer would wear shoes with this many straps is beyond Tissaia. There is absolutely no reason taking off footwear should be this difficult. Eventually though, she manages to get the heeled death traps off of Yennefer's feet.

The violet eyed girl lets out an over exaggerated moan and rolls her ankles. Tissaia rolls her eyes and stands up, moving to put the boots by the door. Before she can walk away though, Yennefer grabs her arm. Tissaia looks back at her with a raised brow and pauses for a moment, Yennefer if looking up at her through her eyelashes and us worrying her lip between her teeth. Tissaia knows this look, and she knows exactly where it leads, but tonight is not the night for those kinds of things. Especially not with Yennefer drunk and likely looking for an excuse to be unreasonably loud and maybe piss off the neighbors. She's done it before, and Tissaia has since refused to allow it to happen again.

"Yennefer, you're inebriated." Tissaia says curtly, pulling her arm from Yennefer's grip and resuming as she was. She can hear Yennefer huff from behind her and flop back on the bed.

"That's not my name. Call me daddy~" she says. Tissaia drops the boots on the floor and whips around to look at Yennefer, a scandalized look on her face. She is at a loss for words. Really? Tissaia had thought that spiel was over, clearly though, Yennefer wasn't done yet. She will be soon enough. Tissaia clenches her jaw and opens the door. Turning back to look at Yennefer one last time, Tissaia fixes her with a glare.

"Go to sleep." Then she leaves. Tomorrow they will be having a long conversation about Yennefer's drinking habits, this simply cannot continue. If not for Yennefer's sake, then for Tissaia's sanity. For tonight though, Tissaia will be sleeping not-so-soundly on her couch. She can already feel the pain that will surely be in her neck the next morning. Some Friday night this has been.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this garbag pile of a fic... but here's some crack!


End file.
